This invention relates to a system and method for a memory building process and, more particularly, to a method and system for enhancing keyword memorization by using a mnemonic display.
Learning is a continuing process in life that requires continuous memorization of new concepts, ideas, terms, names, etc. Although a variety of methods have been developed for building a fast and effective memorization process, it is a constant search for finding a better, faster way for enhancing people""s memorization process for their daily uses.
In a learning process, although a new theory may be complex, an idea may have to be explained in a long paragraph, but the gist of the theory or the idea may only hinge on a few keywords. Consequently, to learn or to memorize the new concept depends on how well a learner can memorize the keywords.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for enhancing keyword memorization by using a mnemonic display.
A method and system is disclosed for enhancing a memorization process by using a mnemonic display implemented with a grid learning system. First, the grid learning system is implemented on a predetermined display area on a display device with a plurality of aligned border sections, the border sections containing one or more guiding elements in a predetermined order. When one or more learning entities to be memorized by a user of the mnemonic display are identified, the learning entities are placed in the grid learning system, wherein a first guiding element contained in each learning entity is aligned with a same guiding element in at least one border section, and wherein the locations of the learning entities with reference to the corresponding border sections assist the user to memorize the learning entities.
In one example, a method and system is disclosed for enhancing a memorization process by using a mnemonic display implemented with a grid learning system. The grid learning system is implemented on a predetermined display area on a display device with a plurality of aligned border sections, each border section containing one or more alphabets in a predetermined order. After identifying at least one keyword to be memorized by a user of the mnemonic display, one or more syllables of the keyword are placed in the grid learning system, wherein the first alphabet of each syllable is aligned with a same alphabet in at least one border section, and wherein the locations of the syllables with reference to the corresponding border sections assist the user to memorize the keyword.
Since display screens of various computing devices are predominantly the interfaces that a user acquires information from, using a mnemonic display resembling the shape of the display screens of various computing devices can easily establish the grid learning system in the mind of the user. With the grid learning system ingrained in the user""s mind, the placements of learning entities such as keywords in the mnemonic display and the relative locations of the placed learning entities with reference to the grid learning system on the mnemonic display can assist the user to remember or recall the learning entities to be remembered.